The Truth Comes Out
by Asuka Sato
Summary: Taking place after chapter 80, how will Tamaki react to Haruhi's confession of love? And what have Hikaru and Kaoru been waiting to tell each other? Kyouya and Renge... ?
1. The Truth Comes Out

_(this is what I want to happen after chapter 80)_

**~The Truth Comes Out~**

**-Tamaki and Haruhi-**

"Tamaki-Sempai, I love you," Haruhi says, staring into Tamaki's eyes.

"Ha- Haruhi, I lo-". Tamaki caught sight of his mother out of the corner of his eye and turned around. "MOM!" he yells, letting go of Haruhi's hand and running towards his mother. The curly blond haired women turned around.

"Tamaki! My Tamaki!" The beautiful French women embraced her son, for the first time in three years.

"Flight departing in one minute," said the woman behind the counter.

Tamaki's happy face turned worried. "Mother, you're leaving. When will I see you again?"

"Son, don't worry. We'll be together again soon. But until then, keep a smile on your face and live each day to the fullest. I'll be back before you know it."

"Come on Miss, the gates are closing," said the woman.

"I love you mom! I'll come to see you in France!" Tamaki yelled to his mother.

"I love you too, my Tamaki. Goodbye," his mother said, disappearing in the crowd of people.

Haruhi smiled and walked up to Tamaki. "Your mother cares about you alot."

"Haruhi, I- I love you," Tamaki whispered, as he leaned in and kissed her.

**-Hikaru and Kaoru-**

"You didn't say much on the ride home. Are you okay?" Kaoru asked his twin brother. They were sitting on Hikaru's bed, which they had moved back next to Kaoru's that morning.

"I was thinking," Hikaru began, "that it's better this way. I can finally move on, and things can go back to how they were with us. Even though you say we're individuals, I still love being with you, Kaoru. We're like pieces to a puzzle, and when we're not together I don't feel complete."

Kaoru put his hand on Hikaru's. "It's okay. I feel the same way. To be honest with you, when you were caught up in this so much, I was jealous."

"Of Haruhi?" Hikaru asks. "Kaoru, I'll always love you more than anyone. Ever since we were little, it's just been you and me. Together. You were the one I could always count on to be there. You mean the world to me, and that will never change." Hikaru wrapped his brother in a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I spent so much time thinking about Haruhi. You're the one I need."

"Hikaru..." Kaoru took Hikaru's face into his hands and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Let's start from here. Forget the past couple days. Happiness will become our priority."

_I know its short, but its my first fanfic I've ever written, so please be nice :D and review :) tell me what you want to see. **Coming soon, Kyouya and Renge story. (:**_


	2. Kyouya's Confession

**Kyouya's Confession**

**-Kyouya and Renge-**

_'Just as I predicted_,' Kyouya thinks, watching Tamaki lean in and kiss Haruhi. "But a day ahead of schedule," he says, writing in his little black book. "Renge, I know your hiding behing that post," he calls, looking over his shoulder. "How rude of you to spy."

"How can you blame a girl who just wants to witness a little romance? Besides, you were watching too," Renge says dramatically, coming out from her hiding place and looking over Kyouya's shoulder at the book.

Kyouya shuts the book quickly. "That's different. I have to keep record of things like this."

Renge looked at him thoughtfully. The she put her hand on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. Kyouya's eyes widened.

"I suppose you'll write that in your little book as well," she said, smiling mischeviously. Renge turned and walked out of the airport.

Kyouya, still stunned, tried to gather his thoughts. _'Renge... likes me? Or was she... making fun of me? I've got to know!_' Kyouya ran out the door after Renge and was instantly drenched with rain. "Renge!" he shouted, as he caught up with her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, but you better come under here, your going to catch a cold," she said stepping towards him, so that her umbrella covered them both.

_'I like being so close to her_,' Kyouya thought, relaxing. _'It feels nice_.' "Um, well, I wanted to tell you something."

Renge looked suprised. She'd never seen Kyouya stumble over his words before. 'He's so cute," she thought, smiling.

"I like you. A lot," he said, blushing and looking away.

Renge touched his face and turned it back so that they were looking into each others eyes. Kyouya closed the space between them and kissed her gently. Renge dropped the umbrella and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Yayyy ! Finally, Kyouya you think you're smart, but you're slow about love ! This should have happened long, long ago ! :D Tell me what you think ! Chapter 3 will be about Tamaki&Haruhi, Hikaru&Karou, and Kyouya&Renge's first dates. Also I've been considering writing about Mori and Honey, but I'm not sure that they'd see each other as love interests. Idk, do you think that would turn out ok ? Or should they not be romantically involved with each other ? **  
THANKS FOR READING :D**_


End file.
